


Tune in next week

by Apolloclover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, M/M, Teacher Castiel, YouTube, YouTuber Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolloclover/pseuds/Apolloclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krissy and Jesse's favorite youtuber has uploaded a new video. Charlie is with Dean and her favorite teachers are clearly together. All of her otps are together. What could possibly be wrong?</p>
<p>This story is set from the the third person and I am horrible at writing summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tune in next week

Krissy was ready to snap her best friends pencil in half. So help her god if he kept on jabbing it into her the saintlike patience that didn’t even exist was going to snap. Instead of taking rash actions she merely turned to glare and him.

The jabbing didn’t stop.

“Krissy,” whisper shouted the brown haired boy, “Krissy I gotta tell you something.”

“Pay attention, you know what Ms. Harvelle did last time we didn’t. I couldn’t get the smell of tuna off my hands for weeks.”

“Not my fault it was tuna salad day. How was I to know that she would make us clean up after everyone.”

She just ignored him.

“Krissy please, it is Dean.” she stiffened and turned to face him. She raised her eyebrow, a silent cue to go on. Which he did, “he uploaded a new video.”

She glared at him, “Not funny Jesse, he hasn’t uploaded since last year.”

“Stop exaggerating. He uploaded in December.”

“Exactly.”

“Three weeks.”

“Which was technically last year.” Jesse just smiled in defeat while she grinned widely. “But did he really upload?”

“Yeah, the vid is called multi-” he couldn’t finish his sentence before he was interrupted.

“Mr. Turner I hate to interrupt your conversation which I am sure Is about the reading from last night, however I have to ask you to share some of it with us,” a young blonde woman was staring at them, her eyebrow raised and arms crossed, “for example we were just talking about why we think our good friend Steinbeck used songs in different situations, or gave songs to objects if you may.”

Jesse visibly gulped, “sorry Ms. Harvelle?”

“Don’t apologize, I am always excited to be upstaged by my students,” she placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward with a smug smile, “well?”

“I don’t know Ms. Harvelle,” he managed to stammer out.

“And you Krissy?”

The small brunette gave a smile, her brain playing through all of the answers that she could give. Saying that it was because he wanted music to be playing at all times so that Kino and Juana could get it on was her favorite. Although she figured that wouldn’t get her any points.

“Set the mood?” close enough.

“Are you asking or telling.”

“Telling?”

“It is to reflect the situation that our protagonist are in. For example, the song of family is playing towards the beginning because they were all happy together,” rumbled a gravelly tone, “so Krissy was correct.”

All the students simultaneously turned their heads to check out who the new contender in the ring was. Well everybody except for Emily who was reading in the corner. When Krissy saw who it was she mildly swooned. She was always a sucker for cute couples. The man at the door with his cool blue eyes and ruffled black hair mixed with a brown eyed blonde who was shorter than him by at least seven inches was a very cute couple.

It also didn’t help that they were unbearably perfect personality wise. He was relaxed and cool as a teacher while she acted like she had a stick up her ass all the time.

“Mr. Novak, I am trying to teach a very important life lesson here,” Ms. Harvelle’s words were harsh although she had a faint smile on her face.

“Stop drooling,” whispered Jesse. Krissy shut her mouth and glared at him.

“Ms. Harvelle, you of all people shouldn’t be trying to be teaching life lessons.”

“Oh shut it. Did you have a reason for coming?” she blushed a faint pink.

“Nope, just dropping by.” He waved to Krissy, “you better pay more attention when you get to my class.” Krissy’s face also turned pink as Mr. Novak turned to leave.

Ms. Harvelle turned to face the class and cleared her throat. Leveling a stern gaze at the two troublemakers. “Now, without any further interruptions shall we continue.” Jesse and Krissy didn’t talk for the rest of the class.

_--_+_--_

Krissy and Jesse lived on the same street, next to each other in fact. It was custom for them to do homework at his house. However, just walking through the door Krissy knew that wasn’t going to happen. The faint scent of liquor filled the air and she could see Mrs. Turner’s coat hung on the rack.

“Hey Jesse let’s go to my house instead.”

“She was doing to good too.” His shoulders slumped. He turned his head to the living room, “Maybe she is asleep?”

“Jesse, you mom is like a demon when she drinks. Do you really want to risk it?”

A sigh, “fine but only if we watch his new video on your television.”

“Deal. Popcorn and Ginger ale work for you?”

“Hell yes,” he turned his head motioning for them to walk out the door. “So this sucks, now she is gonna be nursing a hangover all morning.” 

“Stay at my house instead. My parents won’t mind taking you.”

“Thanks,” his tone wasn’t even upset. This had been happening so often that he had gotten numb emotionally from it. He was simply tired, which is what Krissy hated most.

“So what did you say the video was called?”

“Multiplayer team battle or something like that. His girlfriend is in it I think.”

 

“Charlie?” Krissy brightened smiling at him excitedly.

“No, Mr. Novak. Of course it is Charlie.”

She laughed as she opened the door. “Grab the popcorn machine and start popping. I’ll run downstairs to get the ginger ale.”

“Yeah sure. Grab the cinnamon while you are at it.”

She wrinkled her nose, “Jesse I have told you countless times that is nasty.”

“And I have told you countless times that I don’t care. Now will you get my ambrosia or not?” She sighed and rolled her eyes but still walked to go grab his cinnamon. He let out a smile and pulled out the popcorn machine to start the batch of popcorn.

_--_+_--_

“Turn on the damn video already!” shouted Jesse around a mouthful of popcorn

The girl holding the remote flashed a glare, “It's loading dumbass. Give me a break. Then she added as an afterthought, “also don't eat all the popcorn. He just stuck his tongue out and threw a piece at her. 

“You do realize how pathetic this is right?”

She reached over to grab a can of ginger ale, “how so?”

“We are going to watch a YouTube video with popcorn and soda as if it is a movie.”

She snorted, “don't forget the two hours we spent on omegle hoping to get a one on one conversation with him.”

“I thought we agreed not to talk about it.”

“Carry on my wayward sooooonn,” the television demanded their attention. There was a video of a person in a car. “There will be peace when you are done,” the man started up the car. “Lay your weary head to resssstt,” he started driving. “Don't you cry to more,” a video of the back of the car driving away into a sunset. “No!” The screen went black. 

“Yassss,” hissed Krissy, earning a weird look from Jesse.

The screen had turned into four people, three boys and a girl. 

One of the boys was quite small with Malaysian features. He had dark hair and eyes with a faint scruff. 

Another boy was absolutely huge. He had kind features though. He had long brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color. 

The girl had flaming red hair and a knowing smirk. Her brown eyes twinkled mischievously. She was sitting next the the man in the center. With his godlike jawline, blonde hair and emerald eyes he shouldn't be allowed to be the gorgeous. 

“Welcome hunters, I am Impala67,” spoke the god. “Today, I am joined by BoyProphet, QueenOfMoondoor and my brother Sam who still refuses to get a youtube account.

“I thought you were going to introduce me as her royal majesty?” Charlie, the redhead, piped up.

“I’m the one in charge here you know,” he sassed back.

“Anyways, returning to the task at at hand,” the long haired man gestured towards the camera. 

“Too true Sammy. We were working on the topic of why you didn't have a YouTube account,” Dean smirked. 

“It is just because I can't think of a name. I don't want to end up with something like yours.”

“Excuse me? What is wrong with my name?” Dean looked absolutely miffed. He couldn't imagine anybody finding his name dumb. 

“Please Dean. Impala67,” Sam scoffed. 

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“We are on camera Dean,” sighed out Kevin. 

“Right you are. Anyways, today we will be doing multiplayer minigame team battle,” He made jazz hands. 

“Whatever could that be?” asked Charlie sarcastically. 

“Good thing you asked Charles,” he ignored her glare, “because I am going to tell you. Pretty much we will be playing three two player mini games as teams. The team that wins the most rounds with get a star on their tally.” He pulled out a wooden board with four slots. Each one had a picture of somebody's face. “So yeah Chuck played another God of all things computer and found us three games to play.”

“Do you have to compliment him every video?” asked Kevin. 

“Yes he pays me to.” Sam flashed a bitchface at him. “Anyways, the games we have prepared for you lot today are fireboy and watergirl, X-type, and Ratmaze. I have never even heard of X-type and Ratmaze so I really hope that these are not kiddie games.”

“Okay so I will choose the teams,” said Sam. 

“Why?” asked Dean, “It's my channel!”

“So I have three straws here,” Sam ignored him. 

“Do I have any control here?”

“And each person will pick a straw. Whoever has the short straw plays with Dean.” Dean let out a choked noise. 

_--_+_--_

Dean and Charlie ended up on a team and kicked everyone's asses. 

“Boom bitches, now down to the Queen of Moondoor and her handmaiden,” she shouted as Dean put points under each of their names. 

“Handmaiden? I thought I was king.”

“Oh honey, I don't like you that much.”

“Anyways I shall be turning this video off before I can be insulted anymore. So you know what to do. Give this video a thumbs up if you want more and subscribe if you haven't already. Also, comment below a YouTube name for Sam and I will tweet my five favorites and who suggested them. Lastly survive to Kevin because his videos are awesome and survive to Charlie because if you don't then she will kill me.” A laugh rose from Kevin. “This is impala67 signing out. Bye!” The screen froze on his wave and Sam’s bitchface. 

“Gosh, Charlie and Dean are so cute together,” sighed Krissy. Jesse sighed looking into an empty popcorn bowl. “What's wrong? Because I sure as hell know that it isn't because of Charlie and Dean.”

“I just realized that we spent half an hour watching adults play video games.”

“And?”

“And enjoyed it.” His tone was so defeated that Krissy couldn't help but laugh. 

“I am a fangirl. You are a fanboy. Together we are fan friend. Besides,” she added as an afterthought, “at least we don't write fanfiction.”

Jesse shuffled his feet. His face looked even more embarrassed if that was possible, “actually…”

“Dude, I really don't want to know.”

_--_+_--_

School on friday was rich with teachers having nervous breakdowns. ‘Rich’ meant two teachers. Two teachers mean Mr. Novak and Ms. Harvelle. By ‘nervous breakdowns’ that meant two different things for each of them.

Ms. Harvelle had walked into class with her usual thin lipped smile smile and neat outfit. She walked right up to the board and started writing down the days agenda. Her chalk ended up snapping in the middle of writing down the word Asyndeton. She just stared at it with her back to the kids for five minutes. They started whispering in concern after the second minute of waiting. After the five minutes though she just crouched into a ball and started rocking back and forth. Half choked noises rising out of her.

“Ms. Harvelle, are you okay?” asked Jesse slowly.

“Of course she isn’t okay, go get the nurse or something dumbass.”

Mr. Novak was having a nervous breakdown that wasn’t as surprising. The was a couple of clues.

He walked in with the most messy hair in the world. His hair was usually very straight but that day he looked like he had just had sex in a closet.  
The second was that he was very twitchy. If you so much as looked at him funny he would start freaking out.

His nervous breakdown was subtle though. Krissy and Jesse had finished the day's worksheet and were walking up to the front of the room. They were talking about, you guessed it, Dean Winchester.

“If I meet him I would probably ask if he and Charlie really was a thing,” said Krissy. Mr. Novak made an indiscernible noise but they ignored it.

“I would ask him about his car. I mean, how do you even find a beauty like that,” said Jesse. Mr. Novak made an even louder noise. “Are you ok Mr. Novak?”

“Oh yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. Yes yes. Oh yes.” He started waving his hand dismissively.

“You sure,” Krissy asked slowly.

“Of course. Just Jesse, do me a favor? Don’t ask Dean Winchester about his car. He will never shut up.” The bell rang and Mr. Novak grabbed their papers. Opening his mouth he shouted, “class dismissed!”

Jesse just turned to Krissy, raising his eyebrow. He tilted his head in a ‘what is that about’ manner. She just shrugged hers ‘I don’t even know.’

_--_+_--_

After school on the bus Krissy was convinced that everyone had gone bloody mental, including Jesse. He was kind of flopping around in his seat repeatedly whispering “oh my gosh Krissy.” He turned to her with wide eyes that begged her to understand, making those weird gasping sounds.

“Words Jesse. Articulate your words please.”

“Dean Winchester did the girlfriend tag.”

She only sighed, “Jesse this wasn’t funny the last time and it certainly isn’t funny this ti-,” she stopped as he shoved his phone in her face. Sure enough, there it was. A youtube video labeled ‘the girlfriend tag’ with a picture of Charlie and Dean. “Holy crap nuggets.”

“Crap nuggets?”

“Shut up.” She muttered.

When they arrived on the street she dragged his wrist, dragging him off of the bus to her house.

“Easy there tiger, the video isn’t going anywhere now,” he laughed as her hand dug into his wrist.

She all but growled at him her response. “Don’t you dare tell me to go easy. I am about to go inside to watch my ship of three years become canon. You will not ruin this for me buddy.” 

“And you shame me for my fanfiction writing.”

_--_+_--_

“Hello once again audience,” started Dean after his intro.

Charlie slapped his arm, “Dean you are not tobuscus. Shut up.” He only laughed and opened his mouth to continue his intro but was interrupted by Charlie, “hi my name is Charlie and me with my handmaiden Dean will be doing the girlfriend tag.”

“Oh come on. Every video.”

“You snooze you loose Winchester. Anyways you want me to go first or do you want to go first?”

“You might as well go first. We both know you were planning to anyways.”

Charlie smiled victoriously, “so one can’t do the girlfriend tag without a girlfriend right?” Dean nodded his head sagely and she slapped him.

“Ouch what the heck was that for?”

“You were supposed to say right,” she hissed.

“Oh, right.”

She rolled her eyes. “Anyways, in the right corner fighting for team Charlie we have the amazing, the beautiful, the person who is giving me a dirty look from behind camera, Jo!” A blonde girl jumped into the view of the camera wearing a pair of faded jeans and a loose fitted flannel.

“Holy crap nuggets,” breathed Krissy. Jesse was too busy staring open mouthed at the woman on screen. 

“Is that Ms. Harvelle?”

“Nah it can’t be. She is smiling.”

Jesse laughed but they knew there was no denying it. On the screen holding hands with half of Krissy’s otp was one half of her otp. “Well crap.”

“So that is how Mr. Novak knows Dean. She probably introduced him in passing and Mr. Novak made the mistake of talking about the car,” reasoned Krissy.

“Yeah,” breathed Jesse. They turned their attention back to the video playing.

“Since I unfortunately have no girlfriend to do the girlfriend tag with I had to settle for my boyfriend Cas,” sighed Dean dramatically. He looked past the camera and laugh, “you know that I am joking Cas lighten up,”

“Dean I don’t think this is such a good idea,” rumbled a familiar man’s voice.

“Come on Cas, you have to uphold your half of the bet,” reasoned Dean softly holding out his hand.

“What bet?” asked Charlie looking at Ms. Harvelle.”

“You know how Cas didn’t want to go out with Dean at all at first?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Well Castiel over here bet that Dean would get tired of him before a year’s time was up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so Dean bet that he would want to marry the idiot after the year was up.”

“He proposed?”

“Yep, a couple weeks ago.”

“Hey,” whispered Jesse, “couple weeks ago was awesome for us too.”

“What happened?” asked Krissy.

“Mr. Novak gave everyone ten bonus points on our test. The only time in his history of his teaching career he has?”

“Oh right.”

Jo and Charlie were still talking and Dean was off screen having a muttered conversation. “So the bet was that if Dean proposed to him in a year that he would be in the video. If Dean lost then her would have had to give Cas the car,” Jo finished her story.

“Damn he was determined,” said Charlie in awe as Dean walked back on camera holding a man’s hand. Their face were cut out until Dean sat down, leaving only the mystery man covered, until he sat down.

“Holy -” (words that she said are censored for readers discretion. Also I couldn’t think of words colorful enough)

“Yeah pretty much,” was all Jesse could get out. 

“They were like that because there, in all of his glory was a man. He had Dark hair and wild blue eyes that seemed to search for and exit. He was obviously on edge but seemed to relax when Dean squeezed his hand.

“So my hunters, this is Castiel Novak.” Also know as Mr. Novak to Krissy and Jesse.

“Next thing you know Sam will be dating Mrs. Moore,” said Krissy.

“I was so close to getting Sam to bring Jess to this. Maybe have Kevin bring his mother, have this be one of the battles,” said Dean receiving a slap from Mr. Novak. “Ouch, what is it. Abuse Dean day?”

Something suddenly occurred to Jesse as he saw Krissy’s face. Two of her otps just broke up.

“You ok?” he asked her.

She looked back in forth between all of them and frowned, “god dammit. Now I ship my teachers with youtubers.”


End file.
